


Tangled Webs

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many lives entwine with his; even a broken thread can give strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Webs

  
There was a lace-maker on the Fourth Circle who told fortunes with her lace. Eyes closed, she wove delicate webs, tangled in messages only she knew. Few people had the patience to hear her truths, and even fewer understood.  
Aragorn visited her once. His lace was ethereal, full of knots and interlacings... and a single broken thread. "Many lives entwine with yours; their love makes you stronger." Her eyes clouded as she touched the thread. "Broken, but not gone. Woven with you, you will be stronger for the weaving."  
Smiling, Aragorn kissed her cheek--he had heard, and understood.  



End file.
